


. a u t u m n .

by Tarttit_PLL



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Walking, calming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarttit_PLL/pseuds/Tarttit_PLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon take a calming walk during autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	. a u t u m n .

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot it written in Killua's Point Of View (POV). It's a bit boring (Sorry, Hah.) but its some calming Killugon fluff. Well, at least to me its calming.
> 
> I hope you enjoy at least a little.  
> Happy reading.

It was always like this with them this time of the year. Gon would always want to go out and take walks in the evenings, while I would have rather stayed indoors where it was much warmer. Winter was approaching soon so the weather was almost always brisk around the evenings for Gon, but it still didn't change my mind about going for walks.

"Come on, Killua! Get ready already!" Gon whined, snapping me out of my thoughts while he desperately tried pulling me off of the couch.

"Do I have to? I'm in the middle of something important." I whined back, a mouth full of chocolate while my eyes were glued to the TV.

"You aren't doing anything productive!" Gon shot back, an annoyed expression settling on his tanned face. "Please, Kil?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

It still amazed me how Gon's mood could change in the blink of an eye. He could go from being the most independent person on the planet to being an overly attached, whinny baby.

"Killua?" Gon waved his hand in front of me face, snapping me out of my useless thoughts. "I won't force you to go if you don't wanna..." He murmured, "I just liked taking walks with y-"

"Fine! I'll go! Just don't make that face." I threw my hands up, feeling defeated by him.

"What face?" He played dumb

"The face you always make when I say no. The face where you act like someone roundhouse kicked your puppy." I rolled my eyes.I could basically feel the grin on Gon's face as I stood up from the couch to put on warmer clothing.

Gon was already dressed so all he had had to do was throw on a scarf. After putting on a coat, I also wrapped a basic black scarf around my neck and met Gon at the front door.

"Ready?" The tanned boy asked, pulling his red and white scarf up above his mouth, trying to hide a soft smile.

"Ready." I confirmed, wrapping an arm around Gon's waist as we stepped out into the chilly weather.

The walk was long, silent, and comfortable. Gon's head rested on my shoulder as we took a seat on a vacant park bench. Gon held my hands in his since mine were getting numb. I never wore gloves because I thought they looked weird on my hands. No matter how many times Gon nagged me about how my fingers would eventually fall off, I always refused. assuring him that my fingers will stay perfectly intact on my my hands. 

"You know you don't have to do that, right?" I asked, eyeing how Gon rubbed his hands over mine.

"You know I won't stop until you decide to start wearing gloves, right?" He mocked. Not breaking contact with the calm lake in front of us as he spoke. He continued rubbing my hands gently with his and placed a gentle kiss on my cool knuckles.

I felt my cheeks get warm as I averted my eyes to look anywhere else but at Gon. The littlest things he did —such as kissing my knuckles— made me turn as red as a tomato. Gon and I have been best friends since we were 12. We were 12 about 5 years ago and we're still as close as ever. We didn't start dating until about a year ago —around this time— when I had enough courage to ask him out. It was embarrassing as hell for me because I kept stuttering. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I vividly remember how Gon calmed me down. Standing next to me and telling me to look him in the eye while I spoke. Something about it being rude not to look people in the eyes while speaking to them. He gave me one of his goofy smiles and looked at me with his warm, mocha colored eyes. It made me relax a lot more and ever since then, Gon would always calm me down every time I grew nervous around him.

"Kiillluuaaaa?!" I was interrupted from my thoughts when I realized that Gon had gotten up from the bench, my hands still engulfed with the warmness of his own.

"Y-yeah?" I stood up next to him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Gon smiled, "There was one more place I'd like to visit though... Can we?" He asked me in a hopeful tone.

"Sure. Why not?"

We continued walking. My arm wrapped around Gon's waist, his head comfortably on my shoulder, my free hand in my pocket, and his hands tucked into his own pockets. I'd sometimes snake my hand that was around waist, into his jacket pocket, earning a giggle from the shorter boy.

"I told you, invest in some gloves. Please?" He smiled before abruptly stopping and turning towards some railings.

I turned to meet his gaze before realizing we were standing on a bridge above a field of greenness. Trees stood tall in the distance and their branches slowly danced through the air as the cool breeze blew. I looked over to Gon who had seemed to look at ease while watching the scenery; The sun setting, hiding behind a few clouds, the stars already out somehow, with the completion of a flock of birds flying in sync in the distance. "Why'd you want to come here?" I mumbled, taking in the calming scenery.

"This is where you asked me to be your boyfriend." Gon spoke, equally as quiet as I did. "That day was fun." He added, glancing at me a few times before continuing, "You were so determined to get me on this bridge, no matter how much I complained about my legs being tired, you still managed to get me out here" He giggled. "And when I asked you the reason for having to ask me out on this very bridge, you told me that you wanted me to feel comfortable... because looking at this scenery—"

"Reminds you of Whale Island." I finished, smirking at the spiky-haired boy. He turned to me as I turned to him and snaked my arms around his waist. He looked up at me with a warm smile while his arms found their way around my neck, fiddling with my black scarf. "I remember" I chuckled.

"You're such a mushy person sometimes, ya know." He said, poking my chin gently.

"I'm only like this because we're on one of those 'let's be mushy' walks" I joked.

"I love you, Killua."

Our foreheads met while Gon cupped my face gently in his hands. His gentle touches sent shivers through my body while I pulled him closer. I kissed him on the cheek before we shared a passionate kiss on the lips, "I love you too, Idiot."

I released Gon's waist and watched as he kissed my cheek once more before pulling his scarf over his mouth and walking ahead of me. Our walks were always like this during autumn. Gentle touches, little laughs, we even sometimes stopped to get coffee at the closest café. I sighed softly before plugging in my earphones and putting on some music. Our walks back home were always silent. Comfortably silent. But then again, all of their walks back home were like this during autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
